Just Another Night And Morning
by waterrain
Summary: Goo Yong Ha view on how it is just another Night and Morning with Moon Jae Shin along with having nothing happening last night just like every night.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Sungkyunkwan Scandal. This FanFic is in ****Goo Yong Ha view. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Just Another Night And Morning**

**By Waterrain**

To be honest Moon Jae Shin's lips are rather tempting and so very pouty in a way. He barely smiles, but when my friend does smile it makes my heart skip a beat and my own smile becomes brighter. I sighed to myself for Moon Jae Shin makes me question my sexuality, but he is the only man I have ever felt so close and attracted too. I still enjoy the company of women after all I'm Yeorim.

I walked into my room, my friend was laying there with a sake bottle to those lovely pouty lips, and I smiled at him. Oh how I want to touch his lips with my own, but I can't do such a thing and he has enough issues to deal with in his life without me making more for him.

"Ah, Will you be spending the night in my room again?" I asked curiously and he looked at me with dazed eyes before rolling his eyes. "I will take that as a yes."

My friend yawned and he set down the bottle of sake before rolling onto his back. I can see his chest, he stretched before putting a pillow under his head, and I smiled in amusement at the action.

"I'm going to sleep. Disturb me and-"

I placed my hands on his cheeks and my right thumb was on his slightly parted lips going inside of them.

"I already know my friend." I commented calmly and he just blinked at me. "Now then just go to sleep and I shall do the same."

Moon Jae Shin moved my thumb from inside of his mouth and he closed his eyes while sighing. I grabbed my pillow along with the blankets, my friend sighs softly, and I had the two blankets on top of one another to make it appear to be just one blanket.

"Good night, Moon Jae Shin." I said gently and the blankets covered the both of us. His back was turned towards me and my chest was towards his back. After a few moments I too closed my eyes, falling asleep, and I felt happy at having my friend with me. When I woke up like always he was laying on my stomach and I'm always the first one to wake up for my dear friend tends to like sleeping in.

My arms were around his hips and slowly I pulled away not wanting to wake him up for he does have a temper first thing in the morning. I smiled to myself, his breathing is soft, and even.

"Morning, my dear friend." I whispered quietly and he was still asleep. I notice his lips are parted, my eyes glanced at them in longing, and I pinched my cheek. I smiled bitterly and then released a light sigh for it is ironic that the Yeorim such as I desires Moon Jae Shin who has not ever been kissed by anyone.

Just another morning with nothing happening last night and I bite my lip for will this ever change? I sat down next to him, my lips close to his tempting, and pouty lips. I closed my eyes and briefly had them touch for a brief second. My friend was still fast asleep, his breath still soft, and even. I stood up and my eyes glanced down for his sleep appears to be peaceful.

I regretted giving him a light kiss on the lips for now I know what I'm missing and longing for more. I sighed to myself and walked to grab myself one of the forbidden books where there is sex between a man and a woman.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Sungkyunkwan Scandal. This FanFic is in Goo Yong Ha view. **

**Just Another Night And Morning**

**By Waterrain**

* * *

"Yong Ha, What is wrong?" Jae Shin asked me and he looked a bit concerned, but my friend shouldn't feel that way for I sneaked a small kiss from him a couple of nights ago. I placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. Those lovely lips that crying out 'Kiss me', but I care a lot about him and I do not want to risk ruining anything.

"Have you had sex with anyone?" I asked calmly. His cheeks flushed and he stared at me.

"Why are you asking?" He asked and I innocently smiled at him.

"Because I felt like it." I replied simply while moving my hand from his shoulder. "So my dear and precious friend have you had sex?"

"No, I have not had sex." He told me. I smiled and after a moment hugged him.

"I feel better now." I commented cheerfully. His body feels nice, warm, and if only I could hug him forever. However I pull away and smiled playfully at him before saying it is such a shame that no one has agreed to have sex.

"I have not asked anyone." Jae Shin said to me firmly, he looks annoyed, and his cheeks are red like apples. I smiled at him and he crossed his arms before walking away.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
